This invention relates to a text-processing system in which sound signals corresponding to a text are applied to a speech-recognition device, which detects the words in the sound signals, after which said words are stored in a word memory in the form of digital signals and are applied from said memory to a further processing means. The detected words can be reproduced as a text by means of a display device, can be corrected when necessary, and can be printed by means of a printer. Such a text-processing system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,891, but this patent does not describe how to correct words which have not been detected correctly by the speech-recognition device. Since errors in the detection of words occur comparatively often in existing text-processing systems of this type, such a testing or correction facility is very important.